The Incident
by EmRobyns
Summary: Emmett takes Renesmee hunting and something goes horribly wrong. Lots of angst in this one, Renesmee is physically 7 in this story and mentally 10. I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and all that comes with it. I am just writing a story based off of her amazing characters!
1. Begging

_**Remember that this is a fanfiction so some details may be changed up a bit to make a new story, just something to keep in mind! :)**_

"C'mon guys please!" Emmett begged. He has been trying to convince Edward and Bella to let him take Renesmee hunting for at least 4 hours now. They were all standing in the kitchen, Emmett on one side of the counter and Edward and Bella on the other. "I never get to take her hunting! Everyone else has!" He whined like a 5-year-old would if they were begging their parents for a toy they wanted in the store.

Bella shook her head in disapproval "Emmett no, it's too dangerous she barely knows how to hunt squirrels I don't want her going after anything bigger."

"I won't let her go after anything bigger Bella I promise!" He turned his attention to Edward. "Edward man c'mon please." He begged him as if he would get a different response from him.

Before Edward could respond, Renesmee came trotting down the steps with Alice and ran right to her uncle.

"Emmy!" Emmett scooped her up spinning her in a circle.

"Ness! How's my favorite niece?" He asked and bombarded her sides with tickles.

She erupted into laughter "I'm your only niece Emmy!" She laughed out as she twisted and squirmed in his arms trying to get away from his tickling fingers. "I wanna play Xbox Emmy!" She gasped out between her laughs.

"Emmett! I just finished doing her hair and your messing it up!" Alice reprimanded him as she walked over to where they were and smoothed down the stray hairs that had frayed out of her ponytail from Emmett's tickles. Giving up on trying to fix it, Alice ran back upstairs to grab another ponytail for Renesmees hair.

Emmett stopped his tickling her and put her up on his shoulders "Well I'm actually trying to convince mommy and daddy to let me take you hunting." He said excitedly.

Renesmee's eyes widened and her head whipped towards where her parents stood and she gasped. "Oh can I go mommy? Please? I've never been hunting with uncle Em before!"

Emmett smiled knowing he could get Renesmee to convince Edward and Bella to let them go.

"I don't know ness-"

"Daddy?" She cut her mother off knowing she want going to get the response she wanted from her mother and shifted her gaze to her father. She quickly gave him the most adorable puppy eyed look that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Oh c'mon Ness I-" She intensified her face, looking even more adorable if that was even possible. "Oh Fine!" Edward sighed giving into her.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yay!" Emmett and Renesmee rang out in unison.

Edward turned to Bella engulfing her in a hug "They will be fine Bella; I trust Emmett, and Jacobs gone with the pack for the month and I know she is bored without him. Plus..." He looked over to Renesmee and Emmett seeing that they were distracted as they celebrated their victory and he leaned in closer to Bella "We haven't had a lot of time alone since-" Bella smiled and cut him off knowing what he was getting at and turned to Emmett pointing her finger at him sternly.

"Do not take your eyes off of her Emmett." She commanded. "I mean it." She added.

"You got it Bells!" Emmett said and bolted out of the house with Renesmee giggling on his shoulders.

"Wait!" Alice yelled stopping Emmett in his tracks. She ran over to them, "She can't go out with her hair like this." She quickly fixed it and kissed Renesmee on the cheek. "Okay now you may go." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Alice!" Renesmee yelled from Emmett's shoulder as he took off once again.

He ran to the clearing where Edward and Bella usually took her to hunt. When he came to a stop he put Renesmee down and surveyed the area making sure it was safe to hunt. Renesmee took this time to try and bolt towards a bunny she saw on the other side of the field. She didn't get farther than a few steps until Emmett noticed and grabbed her "Ness no," he crouched down so he was eye level with her. "You can't do that sweetie, you have to wait for me, it's not safe for you to just run off like that okay?"

Renesmee nodded and hugged her uncle "Sorry Emmy." She said.

He hugged her back and smiled at her sweet tone. "It's alright Ness I just want you to be safe." He said.

His head perked up when he heard the sound of crunching leaves. Looking up he saw what was making the noise, it was a squirrel that had come running out of the forest. He smiled and straitened himself out placing his hand on Renesmee's shoulder.

"Okay Ness see that squirrel?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Go get it." He told her while poking her sides, making her laugh and she ran as fast as she could towards the squirrel.

 _ **Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Incident! Did you enjoy it? Are you excited for the next chapter? Again remember all details may not be exactly as they are in the book, this is because this is a fanfiction and I am creating a new story based off of Stephanie Meyers amazing characters! Thank you!**_  
 _ **I will be posting another chapter up by Monday:)**_


	2. Hunting

**I decided to post another chapter tonight! Its short but I wanted you to see where the story is going! Hope you enjoy!**

"Ness it's okay sweetie." Emmett consoled her. She tried as hard as she could but couldn't seem to catch up to the squirrel.

"Why couldn't I catch it uncle Em? I've caught squirrels before." She stated sadly.

Emmett didn't have an answer for her. He himself didn't know why she wasn't able to catch it, he's seen her hunt before and she usually does pretty well. When he watched her chase after it though, it was like she was lagging or something. He never saw her like that before, she used to be much faster.

Deciding he didn't know what to say to her he settled on doing something else. "Hey how about we go somewhere else?" He said in an anticipating tone.

Renesmee looked at him confused.

"Wanna see where uncle Em likes to hunt?" He smiled at her.

Her eyes went wide "Really?"

Emmett laughed at her excitement. "Yeah!" He said putting her on his shoulders and his tone turned more serious. "Hang on really tight Ness okay?" He said sternly wanting to make sure she wouldn't fall off his shoulders.

"Okay Em!" The excitement rang through her voice. Emmett felt her arms tighten around his head and he took off. They stopped in a heavily wooded area that had multiple hills scattered throughout them that sat a few feet from a mountain The whole run took about ten minutes.

 **Emmett's POV**

"Wow this is really far Emmy." Renesmee said. She had never been out this far before, this is where I liked to hunt.

"I know sweetie but this is where uncle Em has to go to hunt." I told her.

"Why don't you just hunt by the house where I do?" She said curiously.

"Well" I said walking up one of the small hills next to the mountain. "Uncle Em is a lot bigger than you Ness. So a bigger person needs bigger food, so I come out here to hunt bigger animals." I told her.

"Oh so you hunt deer like mommy and daddy?" She asked.

When we reached the top of the hill I took her off my shoulders and held her in my arms. "Well not exactly." I told her and began sniffing the air until I found the scent I was looking for. I smiled when scent hit by nose and followed the scent to where it was coming from.

"See Ness" I whispered pointing to where the scent came from "that's a mountain lion." I told her. Her eyes widened and a huge smile grew on her face. The lion was far enough away that it wouldn't know we were here.

"I get to hunt that?" She said excitedly. I never thought she would want to hunt a mountain lion. I sat her down on the hill behind one of the large trees.

"No sweetie no no no." I told her sternly, "You're going to stay right here. Do. Not. Move. From. This. Spot." I emphasized each word so she would know how serious I was. "Understand?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and I could feel my hunger setting in. The inner hunter in me took over and I quickly turned and took off towards the mountain lion. I reached it in a matter of seconds and sunk my teeth in.

 **Third person POV**

Renesmee watched in awe as Emmett took down the mountain lion with ease. All of the sudden she heard movement a behind her. She turned her head to see another mountain lion about twelve feet from her. Smiling to herself she stood up confidently.

 _If Emmett can do it so can I._ She thought to herself and ran towards the lion.

Simultaneously Emmett turned around to see Renesmee jumping in mid-air flying towards the mountain lion "Ness no!"

 **Cliff-Hanger! Did you like the new chapter? I wanted to get a new one up tonight so that you can see where the story is going. Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to have a new chapter up by Monday! R &R**


End file.
